1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller, an image forming apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as printers and copy machines, conventionally known is that the image quality deteriorates when an excessive amount of a coloring material (recording material), e.g., toner or ink, is used. For example, when an excessive amount of toner is used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, fixing defects or transfer defects (color unevenness) might occur.
Such a challenge is known to be overcome by restringing the total amount of coloring materials used in drawing a single pixel to a level equal to or lower than a given total amount restriction target (total amount restriction). For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-311558 discloses a technology for determining a total amount restriction target based on the sum of the densities of respective colors in each pixel included in an area under such a restriction, printing conditions, the sum of densities of the respective colors in each pixel included in an area around such an area, and the like.
There are some cases that users wish to achieve a haptic effect on a surface of a sheet on which an image is formed. However, when the total amount restriction is applied, the thickness (height) of the sheet having attached with toner becomes almost even, and therefore it becomes difficult to achieve a haptic effect on a surface of a sheet.
There is a need to provide a controller, an image forming apparatus, and a computer program product that can realize a haptic effect while suppressing deterioration in the image quality.